charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Lords of War
The Lords of War are a clan of supernatural warriors whose goal is to start wars. They are reincarnated through the ages, and have started most of the major wars throughout history. Even though they are mortal, when they are in possession of their crystal sword (or control of it, since they can recall it once thrown), they are immune to the weapons of man. Following their code of honor, when a Lord of War is disgraced, he must steal his abilities back, by murdering and stealing the souls of those with the same traits as they have lost. Among the qualities needed are the power of a firstborn witch (firstborns being the strongest) and a killer instinct. The one weapon that can hurt them no matter what is their own sword. Gabriel Statler During the Crimean War, the Charmed Ones' great-great-great aunt, Brianna Warren, encountered a Lord of War, Gabriel Statler, and was able to take his sword from him. Presumably he was easily killed afterwards as without his sword he was vunerable. When Gabriel was reincarnated over 150 years later, he sought to kill Prue both for her power (since she was a firstborn witch) and to avenge his previous humiliation by Brianna. In this incarnation, Gabriel had a sister, Helena. The two of them had apparently been researching the Charmed Ones for some time after they came into their powers. To even the odds, Prue cast a spell that created two clones of herself. Gabriel killed Helena when one of Prue's clones took her hostage and went after Prue for a final time. This time, using a trick, the Charmed Ones knocked him down, and when he called his sword back to himself, Prue telekinticaly flipped it over so it impaled him. Gabriel died and his sword apparently exploded, but he will presuambly be reincarnated again somewhere down the line. ("Which Prue Is It Anyway?") Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) :A'nd thus the '''L'ord of 'W'ar, his :army invincible, swept through the :Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his :wake. The cause would have been lost :had it not been for the appearance of an :unlikely savior in the form of a woman. :'H'er face lined with years of wisdom, :her hands the fountainhead of a power :beyond belief, the Warren witch. :'B'rianna appeared unarmed before the :conquering army. Underestimating his :foe, the Lord of War ordered her :summary execution, but his plan was :not to be. ---- :'H'olding aloft her hands the channel :and source of her tremendous energy, :Her mind focused, and her will strong :Brianna did what no man, no army :could: she sent the Crystal Sword of :the Lord of War high into the Sky, and :hundreds of miles away. :'S'eparated from the weapon that was :the source of all his power, the Lord of :War was quickly defeated, his armies :crushed and his campaign ruined. :'M'oreover, the fall from grace of this :Lord of War was made even worse in :the eyes of those who stood in judgment :by the instrument of his destruction, a :simple witch. Appearance A Lord of War appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 1 :Which Prue Is It Anyway? Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Mortals Category:Empowered mortals